Soccer On A Saturday
by Leuny
Summary: The Detective Boys go and play soccer. On a Saturday morning. That is about all there is to it, except for... well, Conan isn't that happy to have been woken up to play with the junior detectives, of all things... This has been written in answer to a Daily Challenge on Poirot Café's forum. Drabble ahead!


_Soccer on a Saturday_

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan does not belong to me.

**AN:** This drabble idea was started by a Daily Challenge on Poirot Café's forum. Have a look and get inspired! As for now: enjoy!

It was on a cold day that Shinichi decided to play soccer. Well, it wasn't so much him who decided to play soccer – it was more of a general decision by the group of kids that he hung out with nowadays. So, they – the five of them, Ai proved persuadable for once – were currently ambling along the fence to the local park. The weekend's atmosphere made it so that there were only few people on the streets. This Saturday morning was one that Shinichi had loathed to be pushed out of bed as he'd been… the Detective Boys sure knew no mercy when pulling someone away from the sweet threads of slumber. To add salt to his wounds, Ai, his fellow co-shrunken semi-adult sharing in his misery, had only looked on and not done anything to prevent the assault he'd been subjected to.

Thus, grumbling, in his head he'd made today's soccer practice unceremoniously to one that he'd decided on indulging in, and got on with it. He sighed, deeply. Well, it couldn't have been helped now, could it? Once those kiddos got something into their heads – "Soccer practice on a Saturday morning is a good idea!", for example – they didn't let go of it until it's officially been done and over with. And as the oldest ones (at least when it came to mental age), Shinichi supposed "Ai" and "Conan" were the perfect people to come with and have an eye on the lot of them, if not by some divine intervention their parents accompanied them already. Which was not the case here, obviously.

Gee, sometimes the life of a grade schooler was far more exhausting than he'd thought. And yesterday he'd been with the "Sleeping Detective" on a case until midnight, too! Conan felt that he had earned himself at least one day where he could sleep for as long as he wanted to. But it was not to be and so they finally reached the gate of the park.

Beika park looked tranquil, there was no one to be seen. The trees blew a little from one side to the other, the leaves The wind going through the few patches of grass that were visible looked almost like waves were making their way from one end of them to the other. A lone dove was seen perched on one of the branches of a tree on the left. The pave way towards where they knew a wide grass field lay awaited them.

The kids were delighted. The scene had the appearance of being taken directly out of a film or an anime.

"Heeeeee~!" they shouted in unison. Their enthusiasm brought a smile to Ai and Conan's faces. Maybe that morning would still turn out to be a good one. Who knew? The dove thrilled once, before taking flight.

The Detective Boys took that as a signal and ran off into the park, dragging Conan and Ai by the hands after them. Their energy proved catching. Soon, there were five children running towards the grass field in Beika park and one couldn't have distinguished the two almost-adults-turned-back from the others.

When all of a sudden the great wide expanse of green opened up before them, it literally stopped them in their tracks. What a sight! The lush green hadn't yet woken up, it seemed, for it was still covered here and there in little stray mist clouds and not all of the flowers had opened up yet, either, even though it was by then about ten o'clock already. Encircling the field was a huge assortment of trees, one differing from the other. Clouds hung here and there on the sky, travelling through on their way elsewhere. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Naturally, as was in the nature of children, the sight didn't keep them for long and before Conan knew what was happening, they were off, dribbling the ball they'd taken from Mitsuhiko's backpack over the grass, towards some unknown goal. The ball went from one to the other as though it was a game of tag that it was involved in and they were laughing and running and having the time of their lives.

Until… one of them fell. Right above a rock, too. It had to have been one of the only rocks there in that wide grass field, and Ayumi had the misfortune of falling right on top of it and hurting her leg in the process. All of them stormed over there as fast as they could. They'd seen and heard her fall. Her knee was scraped up. A little bit of blood pooled in the wound before it made its way down her leg. Tears threatened to fall.

"Don't worry, Ayumi-chan! It won't scar, I am sure!" Mitsuhiko tried to appease the girl.

"How do you know it won't scar even a little?" Genta's help was not appreciated, to say the least.

"It probably won't scar. See? It's not too deep. There's not so much blood as one would expect from a deeper wound." Conan's attempt at mollifying Ayumi turned out to result in a lot more calm than the other boys'.

"Well, it might be best to call the professor. Or, even better, Ayumi-chan's mother. Your mother is currently shopping close by, isn't she?" That bit of information proved that Ai was certainly the one who paid more attention to what the kids were saying in the morning. She probably was more awake then, too. Conan half-closed his eyes and regarded her boredly. Really, how she could work until the wee hours of the morning and not be pretty much dead the day after was unfathomable.

"There. You call her." He? What? The boy was handed a phone, with the number dialed already, and told to notify the adult on the line about their situation. None of them had first aid kits with them, so the professor was the best bet to providing them with one. In any case, they should probably tell Ayumi's mother, too, just to be on the safe side.

_SoccerOnASaturday_

After all was said and done, the professor had brought them to his home via the yellow car he was by then infamous for and given each of them a cup of tea to sip on. Ayumi's mother had been called, though as the scrap wasn't too bad, it had been agreed on that she picked up the girl shortly before lunchtime, to let the children have a bit over an hour of trying out the new game of Agasa-hakase's.

Out of the corner of his eye, Conan noticed Ai slipping quietly out of the room. With a smirk, he followed her, but not before telling the kids he was "getting some new juice" for himself. Quite extraordinarily, she didn't make her way towards the laboratory she'd claimed as her own down the stairs in the cellar, but walked steadily towards where Conan knew she had her sleeping quarters.

Smirking openly now, the seemingly young boy called her out on it. "Tiring, was it today?"

"You're one to talk." She sighed and closed her eyes, turning back towards her route. "Let me sleep for a bit. You and I both know we had things to do until right past midnight yesterday." And it wasn't just because Ai had said so that he knew. Oh, Conan could remember the professor mentioning something about staying up late to him the day before.

"Good night, then." His smirk turned into something far less mischievous and far more considering without her looking at him.

"Goodnight." Her words would have been barely heard, had there been anybody else talking right besides the two, but in the quietude of the corridor, they were perfectly understandable.

Hands in his pockets, he regarded her as she opened the door to one of the bedrooms he knew there were and slipped into the room, closing it behind her. The shrunken detective stood there for a bit longer, letting the silence linger, before he turned around, too. He'd keep the junior detectives occupied for the time being.

**AN**: Poirot Café's Daily Challenge was to reach about 500-1000 words by including the following words:

**Challenge #2 Monday, September 29**

**1:** dove  
**2:** parent  
**3:** scar  
**4:** waves  
**5:** soccer

And yes, I know I'm about two months late. But I only discovered those daily challenges today... :_D

And yes, I know I reached a couple of words more. Pfeh… who cares about the word count. (says the one doing nanowrimo at the moment… hypocrite that I am.) Hope you liked it, anyways!

Cheers,

Leuny.


End file.
